The many faces of Sailor Moon
by princess-serena98
Summary: It's about the new sailor scouts and a few other things 2 find out read:)!
1. Separated

Serena: this'll be an interesting story!  
  
Jamie: I'm in it too!  
  
Serena: aren't you in all the stories?  
  
Jamie: It makes me popular like you said you were popular in my story!  
  
Serena: -_-  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Rini: well get on with the chapter!  
  
Darien: yeah start the chapter already!  
  
Serena: on with the chapter!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
(It starts from when Serena and Darien kiss right after the Allan Ann episodes and Rini sort of crashes into them like in the show, but it's sort of different this time so read on!)  
  
Serena and Darien were kissing on the dock when suddenly something came straight out of the air and crashed into them.  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Serena.  
  
"Oof," said Darien.  
  
"Ow!" said the stranger that had just crashed into them.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena said "and why do you have wings coming out of your back?"  
  
"My name is Rini! And I seek Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts!" muttered Rini.  
  
"Today's your lucky day!" said Serena "guess what I am?"  
  
"Uh…Really tall?" asked Rini.  
  
"NO!" said Serena skeptically "I'm Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Oh," Rini stammered in embarrassment.  
  
"So what do you want with me?" asked Serena questing.  
  
"I want you and the Sailor Scouts to help me!" said Rini.  
  
"Well to bad Rini, the Sailor Scouts are on vacation in Hawaii!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Then why aren't you with them?" asked Rini.  
  
"Because my mother wouldn't let me!" she cried, "all she said was when you're finished your homework or when you clean your room and blah blah blah!"  
  
"So I will have to do," Serena said annoyingly.  
  
"Then who's he?" Rini said pointing at Darien who was just staring at Rini and her wings in dumbstruck amazement.  
  
"Oh that's Tuxedo Mask," Serena said.  
  
"Oh," said Rini "he can help too."  
  
"So what do we have to do?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well," said Rini before she started talking again she took a deep breath "My mother needs you and and and…"  
  
"Slowly," said Serena "and come down!"  
  
"Ok then," Rini said, "my mother needs you because she is going to be in big danger! She will be teleported to another world and I need to be there to help Sailor moon and the Sailor scouts save her. But for some reason my mother didn't mention Sailor moon only the Sailor Scouts and she wants us to save her so her past self would be alive in the future."  
  
"Oh," said Serena "and do you know who is your past mother?"  
  
"Uh…no," said Rini.  
  
"Oh brother then how are we going to save her?" asked Serena.  
  
"Uh…. I don't know," said Rini.  
  
"Oh brother!" Serena said.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Darien said finally speaking up.  
  
"Ok," Serena and Rini both said.  
  
"Well why don't we ask Rini what her last name is so we can use my computer to find her mother," suggested Darien.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Serena said.  
  
"My last name is Shields," said Rini.  
  
"Hey but that's my last name!" Darien said.  
  
"Well so?" said Serena "there could be millions of other Shields so lets check that computer of yours!"  
  
Suddenly maniacal laughter rang through the air.  
  
"Who's there?" Serena shouted.  
  
The laughter continued.   
  
"Why it is me Malice (temporary name)," said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
Suddenly he appeared staring face to face with Serena. She yelped and jumped backwards landing on her butt. He was wearing ragged close and his face was a mask. There were four masks around his heads each displaying a different feeling. At the top of his staff was like his face only a small energy ball was shining in the middle.   
  
"Time for your joy ride!" he said in a melodic voice.  
  
Suddenly they were transported to a different world and they were all knocked unconscious on the way. When they awoke Malice was hovering above them.  
  
"Did you have a good trip?" he said in his weird little voice.  
  
"Where's my mother?" Rini cried.  
  
"Are you blind child?" he asked, "She is over there!"  
  
"Where?" Rini was looking in a different direction.  
  
"Right there!" said Malice "The meatball head!"  
  
"Meatball head!" screamed Serena.  
  
"She's my mother?" asked Rini "then who's my past father?"  
  
"Well who else do you think it is?" said Malice "it is that black headed one over there."  
  
Serena and Darien both blushed. They were both as red as roses.   
  
"Oh," said Rini and she were wondering what to do.  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Malice.  
  
"Nothing," said Rini.  
  
"Well you better be staring at her because she's history!" he yelled preparing his staff to fire.  
  
She stood up and ran.   
  
"Run Serena!" yelled Rini.  
  
"I am running!" panted Serena.  
  
Malice shot his ball of energy at Serena. It almost reached her when another shot interfered. Some of it still hit Serena. And then Serena burst into dozens of lights and they scattered in all directions and she was gone.   
  
"Serena!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Don't worry she's ok," said a sailor scout floating in the air.  
  
"Who are you?" Rini asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Comet," she replied "call me Jamie."  
  
"What happened to her?" Darien asked.  
  
"I have stopped it from killing her but my interference has spread her feelings all over Crystallite, this is where you are," she explained.   
  
"Feelings?" Rini said Questioningly.  
  
"Her feelings each have a body of their own," said Sailor Comet "you will have to find all of her to recreate her original self. Be careful some of them are very powerful."  
  
She disappeared leaving Darien and Rini alone. Malice had disappeared but nobody seemed to have noticed with all the stuff going on.   
  
"We have to begin the search!" said Darien.  
  
"But where do we start?" asked Rini.  
  
"I know!" said Darien "I saw one of the lights head that way!"  
  
He pointed towards the city.  
  
"Ok let's go!" said Rini.  
  
The headed off in the direction of the city. The lights of the city sparkled in the horizon. Glittering like gold but concealing the dangers that lurk within. Even though the exterior appeared beautiful the interior was quite the opposite!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena: oh dear I'm spit into to many! I wonder how much my feeling is?  
  
Rini: you aren't going to sell your feelings are you?  
  
Serena: let me rephrace that I wonder how many feelings there are.  
  
Darien: dozens…  
  
Serena: gee I must be very moody today.  
  
Rini Darien and Sailor Comet: -_-  
  
Comet: I can't wait until the next chapter!  
  
Rini: a b b b that's all folks! 


	2. Happy

Rini: I wonder what's going to happen next!  
  
Serena: I'm not telling you!  
  
Rini: no duh!  
  
Sailor Comet: Lets get on with the chapter!  
  
Serena: Hey that's my line!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Rini and Darien approached the city. They noticed something strange. Everyone was smiling but the look in their eyes showed they were frightened. Then Darien noticed something. It was a person on a tower beside them. The person had a strange hairdo with her hair sticking out in all directions. And she was wearing all yellow. Her hair, her dress and her shoes. She had a dreary look apon her face. She had a doofus smile on her face. She looked as if she could never frown but just sit there smiling for an eternity.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Darien to the person in the tower.  
  
"My name is happy!" She giggled in between every word.  
  
"Why is everyone in this town happy when they are frightened?" asked Darien.  
  
"Someone threatened to kill me if they don't act happy and slave away," she explained giggling.  
  
"That's right," said a dark sounding voice that had just appeared out of nowhere "my name is mask. I am one of the many masks that keep the feelings prisoner until we find the pink headed girl and the black headed boy!"  
  
"I am not a boy!" Yelled Darien.  
  
"Aha!" yelled Mask "So you are who I seek!"  
  
"That's right!" said Rini "and we challenge you to a uh…duel? Battle? Talking battle?"  
  
"Oh brother!" The mask said as he suddenly grew a body "just challenge me to a battle and lets get on with it!"  
  
"Ok," said Rini.  
  
"Where should we battle?" asked Darien.  
  
"Why in the battle arena!" said the mask "don't you know every city has one!"  
  
"Well I've never been to crystallite before so can you just take us there?"   
  
"Ok," said Mask "I must advice you that to find every feeling you must find a different Serena each time and a challenge will await you!"  
  
"Oh, and by the way I doubt you will ever get to the other arenas because I am more powerful than ever!" said the mask.  
  
"Really," said Rini sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly they were transported to a stadium.   
  
"Let the battle begin," said the masked man standing in front of them.  
  
"Mini Moon star power!" Rini shouted as she threw her hand into the air.  
  
A rainbow of colors circled around her and when it had disappeared Rini stood there in her Sailor outfit. Darien took out a rose and threw it down. He turned into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We are ready!" Rini said.  
  
"Then let the battle begin!" The mask shouted.  
  
Rini jumped up and did a Mini moon kick. He dodged it easily. Rini fell to the ground. Tuxedo mask ran towards him with fierce agility. He came up behind the mask and circled him until he was dazed. Then Tuxedo mask threw a rose at the masks back.   
  
"Argh!" yelled the mask in agony.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Comet appeared and dropped an item and Rini caught it.  
  
"Use it Sailor mini moon!" said Sailor Comet "Yell pink sugar Heart attack!"  
  
Rini did as she was told and yelled.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Yelled Rini.  
  
Dozens of pink hearts flew out from her wand and they shot out towards the Mask. They didn't make it to him.   
  
"You have to get closer," said Sailor Comet and she disappeared.  
  
Rini walked forwards ten steps and the pink hearts hit the mask.  
  
"Ow Ow ow ow ow ow!" said the Mask.  
  
Then suddenly bit-by-bit he began to disappear.  
  
"No!" he yelled and his body blew away with the calm winds circling around the stadium.  
  
"Whoa!" Rini said as she silently transformed back.  
  
"You should have kept it on!" said Darien "we have more challenges to face. Wait a second! Where is happy?"  
  
Happy flew down from the bright blew skies in a hot air balloon. It gently landed on the ground in front of Darien.  
  
"I'm right here!" giggled happy in her annoying voice.  
  
"Where do we go next?" Darien asked happy anticipation her answer.  
  
"I don't know!" laughed happy.  
  
"O great!" said Rini.  
  
A small diamond fell through the air and landed in front of Rini. There was a note attached. Rini picked it up and held it out to Darien.  
  
"Could you help me?" she asked, "I can't read!"  
  
"O good grief!" Darien said as he grabbed it and began to read   
  
Dear Tuxedo mask and Sailor mini moon. There is a map on the back of this paper that will tell you where to go next. It's a good thing you followed that light or you would not have made it. Crystallite is more complicated then you think. And also the diamond on the back is very important. Keep it. I will tell you its uses when you have found three feelings.   
  
Yours truly,   
  
Sailor Comet  
  
"he,he,he," giggled happy "why don't you look at the map and see what to do next?"  
  
Rini picked up the map and looked at it. She pointed to their left.  
  
"It's this way!" said Rini and they all began walking towards a giant forest.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Serena: lets just say I'm really happy today  
  
Rini: don't giggle!  
  
Darien: it's already given me a headache!  
  
Serena: why?  
  
Happy: he, he, he!  
  
Rini and Darien: -_- 


	3. Ocean

Serena: No talking this time let's get on with the chapter.  
  
Rini: Ok oops I talked.  
  
Serena: on with the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Darien and Rini were walking towards a giant forest with happy following them. Not to their liking though. Her giggling was giving them headaches.  
  
"Holy cow!" said Darien as they reached the forest "all the trees are made of crystals."  
  
"Correction!" Rini said "elite crystals. That's why they call it crystallite!"  
  
"Since when do you become the brainiac of crystallite?" asked Darien sarcastically.  
  
"I told her," giggled happy.  
  
"Oh brother!" said Darien rolling his handsome blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Ahh!" someone yelled.  
  
"It sounds like a girl!" Darien said.  
  
"Let's go!" Rini shouted.  
  
Darien, Rini and happy ran into the forest. Suddenly they saw in high tree there was a girl pirate hanging from a branch.  
  
"Help!" she screamed.  
  
Suddenly her pants tore and she screamed falling to the ground. Rini sprouted wings and flew up to her catching her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rini asked as she brought her to the ground.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled the pirate as she jumped out of Rini's arms.  
  
"Oh you might need this," said Rini handing her a needle and thread.  
  
"Arrg!" said the pirate.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Rini.  
  
"My name Sara," she growled.  
  
Suddenly a male pirate came running towards them.  
  
"Sara!" he called with an accent "Sara are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am!" She retorted, "Now leave me alone Bark."  
  
"Bark?" Rini asked questioningly.  
  
"Uh you would see tonight but your not coming with us." Said Sara.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Darien.  
  
"Over the sea to sad village," said Sara.  
  
"Sad village?" asked Rini "could that be where sad I?"  
  
"I think so," said Darien.  
  
"Can we come along with you?" Rini asked.  
  
"Depends," Bark said.  
  
Then Sara looked at him menacingly.  
  
"Fine you can come along!" Sara said, "as long as you don't make trouble and help clean up the ship!"  
  
"Ok," said Darien.  
  
They followed Sara and they came out of the woods to a large sea. It sparkled as the tides rolled in and out. There was a giant ship made of crystal.  
  
"Oh it is so beautiful!" said Happy "it makes me want to sing a song!"  
  
"No!" Darien and Rini cried.  
  
"Ahoy, ahoy away we sail, were going to see the sea!" she sang.  
  
Sara smiled for once.  
  
"I like her song!" said Sara delighted "I used to sing it all the time when I was a girl!"  
  
"Come again?" asked Rini.  
  
Then Sara started to sing with Happy.  
  
"Ahoy, ahoy away we sail, were going to see the sea!" they sang.  
  
They climbed up onto the ship.  
  
"Well I won't give you that much of a chore today," said Sara "you'll just have to paint the boat!"  
  
"Paint the boat!" exclaimed Rini "but then it will lose its crystal shine!"  
  
"No it won't!" said Sara "see!"  
  
"Whoa!" said Darien looking at the paint "it's transparent and it sparkles with the light of many stars!"  
  
Darien, Rini and happy descended to the side of the boat. Bark had given them earplugs so Sara and Happy could sing in peace. The ocean was beautiful. Flocks of seagulls sung there marry tune and the waves seemed to dance with delight in the fresh air. Sea creatures jumped up to greet them as the boat merrily set sail out of the harbor. Night fell and stars began to twinkle in the sky. The night was refreshing and the moon shone brightly in the sky. The serene ocean ride suddenly turned treacherous. A giant worm like monster emerged from the waves.  
  
"What's that?" asked happy pointing at the monster giggling.  
  
"Ar it's a fowl beast indeed!" Sara grumbled "we must keep it away from the ship before it scratches the paint!"  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" yelled Darien and the beast swallowed them whole.  
  
Suddenly a howl chilled their bones. It seemed to be coming from inside the beast. A sailor lit a match and the glow of the small stick did not shed much light over the dark that they seemed to have fallen into. The sailor took out and oil lamp and lit it with the match.  
  
"Who's still alive?" asked Sara and you could tell it was she by the rasping voice.  
  
"I am" said Rini.  
  
"So am I," said Darien.  
  
Happy giggled. Another bone chilling howl echoed through the darkness.  
  
"What is that?" asked Rini moving closer to Darien.  
  
"Its just Bark," said Sara.  
  
"Bark?" Rini and Darien said questioningly.  
  
"He turns into a werewolf at night," Sara answered "nothing to be afraid of. He's as tame as a puppy at home!"  
  
"Few!" said Darien and Rini.  
  
Then a werewolf came up behind them. In poise you wouldn't want to get in the way of.  
  
"I'll help you with this one!" Sailor Comet said "Darien quickly take out that crystal I gave you!"  
  
Darien quickly took out the crystal  
  
"This one?" asked Darien.  
  
"No duh!" said Sailor Comet "point the bottom of the crystal at the monster and twist the bottom part of the crystal!"  
  
Darien followed Sailor Moon's instructions and a cyber laser shot from it. It blew a hole in the monsters side and they all abandoned ship and swam except for Sailor Comet who had disappeared. They finally got out and the boat shot out of the monster and landed.  
  
"Yeah at least my boat is safe!" said Sara.  
  
"Is the boat all that you care about?" asked Rini enraged as they climbed inside.  
  
"More than I care about you pipsqueak!" Yelled Sara.  
  
"Humph," Darien and Rini said.  
  
They finally got to the island and it was guarded heavily.  
  
"I think I know how to get in there," said Sara grinning evilly.  
  
Darien and Rini stared at her nervously. Happy continued to giggle. Suddenly they were shoved into a barrel and a lid was shut onto them.  
  
"Hey let us out!" they yelled.  
  
Happy just giggled.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" laughed Sara evilly.  
  
Suddenly they were shot out a cannon and were sent screaming over the walls surrounding the island and straight past the guards. **************************************************************************** ******************** Serena: well that was certainly interesting  
  
Rini: Sara is mean!  
  
Sara: what who your talking about!  
  
Darien: how come she gets to talk?  
  
Jenna: because it's my story so don't complain.  
  
Sailor Comet: mine too I'm typing!  
  
Jenna: you just type and detail!  
  
Sailor Comet: that's hard work you know  
  
Jenna: oh well.  
  
Jenna: read and review please! 


	4. sad

Serena: ah ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Rini: what's she laughing about?  
  
Darien: the barrels and us screaming.  
  
Serena: ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Darien: -_-U!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"AAHHH!" screamed Rini and Darien as they landed in a big crash.  
  
Happy just giggled again. The barrel broke open and they all fell out. They noticed everyone around them was wearing some sort of thing to keep sound out of your ears. Suddenly they heard this loud wailing scream that sounded like a cry!  
  
"Wah hah wah hah!" it cried.  
  
Everyone sank to their knees holding their ears even though they were wearing ear protectors. Suddenly the wailing stopped and the three stood up.  
  
"What was that?" they asked.  
  
Someone came up to them. She wasn't wearing earplugs. Suddenly she was giving them sign language.   
  
"What's she doing with her hands?" Rini asked.  
  
"It's sign language! She must be deaf!" said Darien quickly translated her sign language "a long blue haired girl cried very loudly."  
  
"Who is this person?" asked Rini.  
  
"This person is a mask telling that bad stuff will happen if she doesn't do these things," translated Darien.  
  
"Where are they?" Happy giggled.  
  
She pointed to a hole in the ground.   
  
"She says there down there," said Darien "She says it's a long way down."  
  
She handed them parachutes.  
  
"A very long way down," said Darien looking down the hole.  
  
"Oh," said Rini.  
  
The women began to push them.   
  
"Why is she pushing us?" asked Rini "we're going we're going!"  
  
"She says hurry up before all of the village goes deaf!" said Darien.  
  
They jumped into the hole expecting it to be a long way down. The ground came faster than they thought. They both pulled their parachutes. They landed safely but Happy landed flat on her face. They both ran over to her.  
  
"Happy are you all right?" asked Rini and Happy was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! That was so fun!" giggled Happy.  
  
Rini tore off some of her skirt and put it to Happy's nose to stop the nosebleed. After a while of walking around the black tunnel (happys' nosebleed stopped) they saw a beautiful girl with blue hair surrounded bye masks. They were insulting her and she began to cry.   
  
"Wah! Leave me alone!" she cried.  
  
They all held their ears from the noise (Happy just giggling away of course) until Rini finally got sick of it and ran at one of the masks. She jumped up and did a mini moon kick but just went straight through.  
  
"Whoa!" gasped Rini as she landed on her but.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the blue haired girl who was still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"My name is Rini we have come to save you," Rini told her.  
  
"We?" the girl asked.  
  
Darien walked through a mask towards the girl.  
  
"You must be sad," said Darien.  
  
"That's right," said sad sniffling.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" asked Happy walking back and forth through the masks. It seemed to be amusing her.  
  
"I'm crying because I'm sad!" sad said, "It's what I do! I don't have any other emotions! You guys are so lucky!"  
  
She started crying again. Suddenly all the masks joined into one giant mask.  
  
"We are going to the arena," the mask said in a dark evil voice.  
  
"We are ready!" they all called (except for sad who cried and happy who laughed.)  
  
Suddenly they were teleported to the arena. But there was nothing in sight. Just a giant empty stadium.  
  
"Isn't anyone going to watch?" asked Rini.  
  
"Why should they?" asked Mask evilly "they are afraid of me and sad!"  
  
"You and sad?" asked Rini.  
  
"They are afraid to come to close," said the Mask "because if they do they might become deaf like the people in my prison!"  
  
Rini and Darien growled. Sad just wailed louder than before. Rini and Darien were on their knees holding their ears with their hands. Sad finally stopped and just sobbed uncontrollably. The mask began to talk.  
  
"I will just take this one hair from sad and this will be my greatest weapon." He said and he grew a body and yanked a hair out of sad.   
  
Suddenly that hair began to grow and grow. He began to rap itself around happy and Rini.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Rini trying to jump out.  
  
Darien just fell to the ground. Suddenly there was a sound above them. Something was falling.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" it yelled and she fell to the earth onto Darien.  
  
She stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Hey it's another Sailor Scout!" gaped Rini!  
  
"I am Sailor Earth," she announced "and I have no clue where the heck I am!"  
  
Rini put on a face (-_-).   
  
"Just help us get out of here!" Rini shouted.  
  
"Um?" asked Sailor Earth then saw where the hair grew from "ah ha!"  
  
"Earth energy ball!" she said and she but her hands in a strange position.   
  
A green and blue ball formed into her hands and she threw it at the hair. It started on fire. It burned Rini, Darien and happy. They quickly brushed it off and jumped out of the hairball.  
  
"I'm ready!" said Rini as she took out her pink wand "pink sugar heart!"  
  
Hearts shot out of her wand but didn't hit him. She walked forwards and it began to hit him in the forehead.  
  
"Ow, Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" yelled the mask.  
  
Rini's wand suddenly stopped.  
  
"My wand!" Rini shouted, "It won't work."  
  
"I'll help!" Sailor Earth yelled.  
  
She started to run so she could get a clear shot. But unfortunately she tripped and fell. She stood up holding her nose, which was bleeding.  
  
"Does anybody have a tissue?" She asked.  
  
"Oh good grief!" Darien said.  
  
"Never mind it stopped," Sailor Earth said.  
  
"Then shoot already!" Yelled Rini.  
  
"Alright!" she yelled waving her hands in complicated movements "earth prism ball!"  
  
The ball hit him and he began disintegrating. Before he died he shot one last attack.  
  
"Spear!" He yelled.  
  
It shot out at Darien. He tried to dodge it but failed in the attempt and it hit him in the back.  
  
"Not again!" Darien groaned as he fell to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena: Painful.  
  
Sailor Earth: I know!  
  
Serena: Not talking about you talking about Darien!  
  
Sailor Earth: *mumbles to herself*  
  
Rini: as I said in the first chapter a b a b a's all folks!  
  
Sailor Comet: That's not all.  
  
Rini: Despicable!  
  
Serena: What's up doc?  
  
Sailor Earth: a b a b that's all folks!  
  
Rini: That's my line! 


End file.
